Fireworks
by DiamondHexagons3000
Summary: It's the 4th of July and all Peter wants to do is watch the show with his mentor. Tony's anxiety has different thoughts on the matter. Irondad and Spiderson


Peter Parker loved fireworks. The colors, the noise, everything. He loved seeing things explode in a good way. So it came to surprise to no one when he announced that his favorite holiday was the fourth of July. For years, he and May had been going and watching them set off fireworks, occasionally get some of the really small ones to set off themselves. It was the one thing he looked forward to every single summer. In an effort to continue this tradition, Peter did the one thing he saw as natural. He invited his mentor to go and see the fireworks with him this year.

Tony Stark hated fireworks. For him, they were possibly the worst thing in the world. After building basically bigger and more dangerous ones for years and being nearly killed with them, fireworks reminded him far too much of bombs and missiles. Fourth of July was one of the hardest events for the simple reason that every single noise and flash sent him back to a time he really wished to forget. So when approached with an invite to go watch the fireworks with his mentee, he really didn't want to say no to him. The hope of a single yes had been clear and while he had given that yes, he was quickly starting to regret it.

For years, he had made weapons that were far too similar to fireworks. He honestly would ban fireworks if he could, but he knew that not everyone feared the explosions as he did. But when you have your own weapons used against you, developing a fear of them was only natural right? It was normal to be scared of things that almost killed you and still could.

But Peter had asked him so nicely. He had been shy about it, stumbling over his words, giving Tony every opportunity to say no. Though standing there, watching him, he knew there was no way he could tell the kid no. Later on, he got a lecture from Pepper, who went on and on about learning to say no to the kid. She had told him to go and tell Peter why he couldn't come and he had agreed to do so.

Yet here he was. Sitting on of the tallest, yet most well-hidden, hills in the city, in a freaking lawn chair of all things while Peter was perched on the ground ontop a blanket. Several people had started setting off smaller fireworks around them and while Tony had jumped at the noise, he had fought hard to remain calm about it because the kid just looked so enthralled by it.

When the big show started, however, problems were quickly evolving. One of the fireworks sounded like a gunshot and while he tried to not show it, he could feel his heart start racing. It was too bright and too loud and he just couldn't do it. He went to stand up before seeing Peter sitting there still. He wasn't watching the fireworks anymore. He was watching him and suddenly the billionaire felt very self-conscious.

"Mister Stark?" was all Peter said. "Are you okay?"

Tony didn't want to spill on the fifteen-year-old, but he felt that Peter would understand. "Fireworks are a bit of a trigger for me," he muttered.

Peter turned white. "Mister Stark! You should have told me! I would have understood!" he said softly, actually grabbing his hand and pulling the hero down onto the blanket with him. "I am so sorry. I didn't realize that they wouldn't sit well with you. I should have remembered."

Tony kind of sat there in surprise. He had just been pulled out of his chair and into a hug by this kid who truly cared. "Don't feel bad. Pepper told me I should have called it off, I just didn't want to hurt you by saying no."

"You wouldn't have hurt me for being honest. I understand it actually. The first few years after my uncle was shot, I didn't like the sound of the fireworks either. I jumped every single time one was set off. But May always hugged me close and told me it was okay. I slowly learned to work past the bad memories and make good new ones."

"I know it isn't the same for you. I can't pretend to know it all. But I do know that I want to help you in any way possible if you'll let me."

The silence that followed slightly scared Peter. He had hoped that his mentor wouldn't be weirded out by that. He normally wasn't the one offering to help. No, it was usually the other way around. But Peter had at least hoped that Tony would consider his offer.

"Kid... You don't have to extend an offer like that. I can handle this myself ya know."

Peter shrugged. "I know. I just wanted to help you if I could."

It took a moment, but Tony did end up smiling. "Thank you, Pete. You're far too kind."

"I'm only doing what I've seen you do Mister Stark. And that's being here for those you care about no matter what," he gave a small smile.

Shaking his head, Tony just chuckled. "You're something else kid. Come on, I don't want to ruin this night for you. So if it means a bit of nervousness, a bit of nervousness it is," he slung his arm over Peter's shoulder.

The rest of that firework show was the first time Tony experienced no anxiety for a long while.

* * *

**I know it's really, really late, but here is a tiny fourth of July fanfic I felt inspired to write. Enjoy!**

**Best Regards,**

**DiamondHexagons3000**


End file.
